Comentário de blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa - 28 Pranks Later/@comment-25862617-20160816224405
O episódio começou com a Hasbro pisando nas minhas expectativas com os teasers, acho que entraram no embalo do EGLE e soltaram um teaser que praticamente revelasse o que aconteceria no episódio, mas mesmo assim cheguei no episódio achando que ia ser surpreendido de alguma forma. Logo de cara, na pegadinha com Fluttershy, eu também lembrei na hora do acontecimento de Griffon the Brush-off, quando Pinkie diz que Shy é muito sensível à pegadinhas. Uma coisa tenho que detalhar é que o tempo na série não é o mesmo que na vida real. Um exemplo é Tanks for the Memories, onde a própria Dashie menciona que é o primeiro inverno que ela irá passar com Tank, e ela já o tinha desde May the Best Pet Win!, na 2ª Temporada. Mas mesmo assim não descarto a possibilidade da Dashie ter esquecido disso, porém, de qualquer forma, foi maldade pura assustar a Flutter em plena Everfree Forest. As manes dando uma dura na Dashie por causa da pegadinha contra Flutter, parecia um bando de velhas mal-humoradas, mas não deixam de estarem certas, já que tem limite para certas coisas. Francamente, eu achei que nunca veria pum em MLP, mesmo que fosse apenas uma almofada. =P A pegadinha com a Rarity eu fiquei meio: QUÊ?? E com a Applejack eu também fiquei: COMO?? É triste saber que o Cranky ainda usa o bigode do Steven como peruca e saber que Slice of Life não foi apagado da linha do tempo em The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, sem bem que ele aparece com ela em No Second Prances também. Como disse no teaser, Celestia virou apenas uma personagem cômica. Lamentável. Pegadinha com o Big Mac foi muito non-sense. Se Dashie conseguiu colocar uma pedra na carroça dele, como ele, que é bem mais forte, não conseguiu levar ela morro acima?! Isso explica Dashie ter carregado 4 pôneis em Sonic Rainboom. -.-' A única pegadinha que me fez rir, foi com a Cheerilee, porque ela saiu em perseguição à Dashie. =P Na cena em que Pinkie vai conversar com Dashie sobre as pegadinhas, foi o momento que pensei que a Hasbro ia me surpreender no episódio, porque achei que de alguma forma ia ter uma reviravolta. Na parte do "apocalipse zumbi" ficou até legalzinha para o nível MLP. Eu também reparei que Andrea Liebman conseguiu fazer uma voz incrível para a Pinkie Pie "zombificada". Mas no final foi exatamente o que o teaser sugeriu. E também penso que o episódio não ia surpreender mesmo se eu não tivesse assistido ao teaser. Então o episódio perdeu muitos pontos aí. Se o marketing exagerado de Vingadores 2, Batman vs. Superman e o EGFG afetaram a minha avaliação final, por que um simples episódio não ia?! Resumindo o episódio todo: Não me surpreendeu momento algum, algumas cenas eram no máximo "pouco engraçadas", algumas pegadinhas foram absurdas e o episódio foi previsível. Como eu já esperava, Rainbow Dash conseguiu juntar dois episódios no fundo do poço da 6ª Temporada. 4,5/10 Melhor personagem do episódio: Harry